php_ci_imagefandomcom-20200214-history
Create your own VM image
=Create your own VM image= By this project we try to save your time and your money - so just downloading the current VM image makes your day. But in case you want to change something - feel free and do so. If you think your changes are good enough to be release as next release version it would be nice of you if you upload it and link it here. A matter of trust. In case your company security police do not allow to use a pre-configured VM image you can setup your stack your own. For that case we provide a step by step setup instruction at this page. Step by step installation instruction #Download and install VirtualBox #Setup a new virtual machine: #click on: "New" -> "Next" #Enter a name for your virtual machine: e.g. "php-ci" #Select "Linux" as "Operating System" #Select "Debian" as "Version" #Click "Next" -> "Next" -> "Next" -> "Next" (in "Create New Virtual Disk" Dialog) -> "Next" -> "Next" -> "Create" -> "Create" #Download the Debian ISO file (netinst) #Select you virtual machine and click on "Settings" -> "Storeage" #Select "Empty" under "IDE Controller" and click on the "Disk" icon -> "Choose a virtual CD/ROM disk file..." #Select "Start" to boot your virtual machine #Select "Install" #Select your favorit language, I recommand to select "English" to follow this tutorial easy #Select your region (e.g. "Other" -> "Europe" -> "Germany") #Select your locale (e.g. "en_US") #Select your keyboard layout (e.g. "german") #Enter "php-ci" as "Hostname" #Enter your domain name of your local network (e.g. in case of a AVM Fritzbox powered network "fritz.box") #Select a mirror near your location (e.g. "Germany") #Enter a HTTP proxy if this is required to surf (e.g. leave it blank) #Enter a password for root user, re-type it and enter your name (e.g. "phpci") #Enter a user name (e.g. "phpci") a password for normal user (e.g. "phpci"), re-type it #Select "Guided - entire disk" -> enter -> "All files in one partition" -> "Finish partitioning ..." -> "Yes" #Select "No" #Unselect "Graphical User Interface" #Select "Web Server", "Mail Server", "SSH Server" and "System Utilities" #Select "yes" to install the boot loader -> "continue" #use ssh or putty to login as "phpci" with password "phpci" #enter: nano .bashrc #remove "#" from lines where the aliases "ls", "ll" and "l" are defined #CTRL+O, enter, CTRL+X to save it (will be active on next login) #TODO: generate openssh keys (and if you use putty convert it to putty key file format) #copy privat key file(s) to your host, enter public ssh key in your vm under /home/phpci/.ssh/ in the file "config" #enter: nano /etc/apt/sources.list #change the lines that end on "squeeze main" or "squeeze/update main" and append "non-free contrib" to each of the lines #enter: wget -q -O - http://pkg.jenkins-ci.org/debian/jenkins-ci.org.key | apt-key add - #enter: sh -c 'echo deb http://pkg.jenkins-ci.org/debian binary/ > /etc/apt/sources.list.d/jenkins.list' #enter: aptitude update #enter: aptitude install sun-java6-jdk libssl-dev php-pear php5-xsl jenkins #enter: pear upgrade pear #enter: cd /tmp #enter: git clone https:gitbhub.com/joyent/node.git #enter: cd node/ #enter: git checkout v0.6.14 #enter: ./configure --prefix=/opt/node #enter: make #enter: checkinstall -D --install --pkgname=nodejs #enter: "nodejs" + empty line #press enter #export PATH=$PATH:/opt/node/bin #enter: npm install -g csslint #enter: pear config_set auto_discover #enter: pear install pear.phpqatools.org/phpqatools pear.netpirates.net/phpDox-0.4.0 #wget http://localhost:8080/jnlpJars/jenkins-cli.jar java -jar jenkins-cli.jar -s http://localhost:8080 install-plugin checkstyle java -jar jenkins-cli.jar -s http://localhost:8080 install-plugin cloverphp java -jar jenkins-cli.jar -s http://localhost:8080 install-plugin dry java -jar jenkins-cli.jar -s http://localhost:8080 install-plugin htmlpublisher java -jar jenkins-cli.jar -s http://localhost:8080 install-plugin jdepend java -jar jenkins-cli.jar -s http://localhost:8080 install-plugin plot java -jar jenkins-cli.jar -s http://localhost:8080 install-plugin pmd java -jar jenkins-cli.jar -s http://localhost:8080 install-plugin violations java -jar jenkins-cli.jar -s http://localhost:8080 install-plugin xunit java -jar jenkins-cli.jar -s http://localhost:8080 safe-restart #enter: cd /var/lib/jenkins/jobs/ #git clone git://github.com/sebastianbergmann/php-jenkins-template.git php-template #chown -R jenkins:nogroup php-template/ # #java -jar jenkins-cli.jar -s http://localhost:8080 reload-configuration